


If I Don't Go To Hell When I Die, I Might Go To Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, but they didnt mean to, patton dies, remus and roman fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Remus fuse again, but their fusion is...less than nice.title and stuff from Bad Bad Things by AJJ (:
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	If I Don't Go To Hell When I Die, I Might Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> cw: murder, unsympathetic roman and remus fusion, implied moceit, major character death, angstangstangstangst, virgil cries, logan cries, everyone fucking cries

"You're done, old man." Roman growled. He looked like Roman, at least, but Patton recognized his family when he saw them and this was _not_ Roman. It had seemed all like an empty threat at first, but this was not an empty threat. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"R-Roman, please..." Patton pleaded. Salty tears were falling down his cheeks.

"I'm not Roman!" he shouted, an angry snap. It was a voice he had heard before, echoey, like multiple people were speaking at once, but this wasn't how...he...had acted before the split. A green eye and a red eye stared at his features, like he was trying to figure out what spot would give him the most painful death. "I can kill you."

"You don't have to," Patton tried.

"Yes I do," he whispered.

Cold metal pressed against Patton's neck. If he didn't know any better it might've felt good. "Why?"

Not Roman paused. "Doesn't matter."

"Romulus!" a voice boomed. Not like this man was much better, but he wasn't trying to murder Patton.

Romulus flinched, and Patton could feel a droplet of blood form on his neck. It was nothing major, barely even a papercut, but he feared what would happen when the cut was intentional.

"Deceit." Romulus smirked at him, but Deceit only stared at him with a frown. "Come to help? Oh, right, you're a little light side in the making now, aren't you? Just a Virgil Sanders wannabe. And look where that got _him_." Romulus nodded to the corner, taking the knife off of Patton's throat.

Patton's eyes shot over to the corner. Virgil and Logan were huddled together, unable to move outside of an invisible wall. Virgil was crying, and he wished more than ever that he could help. Romulus snapped his fingers and Deceit joined them.

"Please," Patton said again. "Kill me...and spare them."

"No. You're the one I want the least. I prefer to leave the most satisfaction for last." He smirked at Virgil, who sobbed shakily, burying his head in Logan's shoulder.

"K-kiddo, please," Patton said.

Romulus shuddered. "Shut it."

"What happened to you kiddo?"

Romulus's eyes flashed, green, red, green, red, green, red, like Christmas lights unable to decide, like summer turning to autumn.

The knife was back, but this time in his chest, stabbed into Patton in one last effort to do...something.

There were two of them now. Two Romulus's. Was that a side effect of being stabbed or had they split once more? And Deceit was by his side, so they must've split, but now he was dead, he was dead, he was dying, he was gone.

Remus and Roman were next to him, Roman freaking out by his side, trying his best to stop the bleeding, and Remus watching, panicked. Virgil and Logan ran over, they were crying. Had Logan ever cried before?

"Please," Dee whispered. "Don't leave me, my love."

Patton shook his head.

"Please," Dee was saying. Patton could barely hear him. Was this death? It hurt, his chest hurt, and he wanted to die, because death would surely be better than this pain, right?

Patton closed his eyes for a brief moment, but Virgil's voice brought him back. "Patt, you can't...you can't do this. Don't close your eyes, please, don't go into the light or whatever, breathe, breathe, please, stay with us." Virgil grabbed his hand on one side and Dee had the other, but Patton could barely feel it, he was so numb.

Patton shook his head again. "I have to," he mumbled.

Remus and Roman spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry," they said.

Virgil glared. "Sorry isn't enough, assholes."

"Stop it," Patton whispered. "Get along without me."

Virgil looked back at him. "There won't be a without you. You have to live. You _have_ to."

His eyes closed, and this time there was no waking him up.


End file.
